bloodplusanimefandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 3
Saya finishes killing all the chiropterans without pause. The Red Shield agents, backups and Kai watch her in utter astonishment. Clara, one of the backup team members, states it unbelievable how Saya managed to do it and she is indeed a weapon. Saya, who seems to be in a totally different mood after feeding on sufficient amount of Hagi's blood and having killed the chiropterans, tells David and others to go free Riku while she kills the chevalier Charles. Now that she is awakened, she can sense their presence and locate them easily. She leaves with Hagi toward Charles' mansion. Reaching the mansion, Saya finds a garden of blue roses and recalls how it had been in past. They are greeted by Charles who have been awaiting her. Saya and Charles break into a fight while it explodes all around. Saya seems to have the upper hand in the fight and Charles flees to recover. There he is met by Van who holds Charles at gunpoint, telling him that all he wants is to find out if a chevalier can die by human hands. Just as he is about to shoot Charles, Riku takes the shot to save his friend. Van leaves as Charles cries over Riku, calling him an idiot for sacrificing his life. Saya finds Charles and seeing Riku covered in blood, she charges at Charles. Before dying by Saya's sword, Charles smiles for the only time. David, Kai and others are shocked to see Saya and Hagi emerge with Riku's body. Saya tells them that there's only one way of saving Riku: giving her blood to him. But it would turn him into a chevalier like Hagi. Kai pleads her to do it even though it might change him because Riku is their little brother. Saya cuts her hand, drinks the blood and feeds it to Riku via mouth-to-mouth kiss. David decides they should go to the headquarters and stay there until Riku's recovery. In the Red Shield HQ ship, Kai attacks Joel VI, the current head of Red Shield, to spill out the truth about Saya. Although reluctant at first, he agrees when Kai holds the tip of a glass shard tight to his throat. He gives him access to the virtual diary of Joel which is actually Saya's past and she herself has ordered its full privacy. Taking responsibility, Kai reads the diary to know Saya's truth. .......................................... In the year 1833, Joel I, a wealthy merchant buys a vast land in Bordeaux and establishes the zoo, gathering in it an extravagant amount of relics, treasures, specimens of flora and fauna. He also brings a mummy for evolution research. From it, he and his assistant discovers two cocoons containing two baby girls. Joel I decides to research their development under different circumstances. He raises one girl in human society and names her Saya while leaving the other locked in shackles on a tower without even a name. Time passes and Saya grows to a beautiful young girl although much spoilt. She is taught to play instruments, read and fence. She is given a daily dose of special medicine prepared under Joel's supervision. A special servant is kept just for her. However, for some reason, no servant can withstand her for long and she fires them one by one. The truth is that, Saya has been visiting the girl in the tower. Saya names her friend Diva because of her beautiful voice. Together they were conspiring how to scare away all servants. They both think that they are the only company for each other and none else should know of it. Amshel brings a new servant, this time, a 12 year old boy called Hagi. He is introduced to Saya and at first glance he finds her very pretty. She orders him to pick roses of every sort and bring them to her. When he brings them, she chides him because he failed to bring blue rose. She is about to throw them away when she notices that he had removed thorns from all of the roses so that she doesn't get hurt. That is the first time she becomes very happy in the work of a servant and she hugs Hagi. Later, they get in good terms and Saya relates her views on Hagi to Diva who seems not so pleased. Saya's visits to Diva get less frequent by day as she grows more attached to Hagi. By the time Hagi turns to a fully grown young man, Saya still sticks to be a 16 year old girl. One day, Hagi is told to give Saya her medicine and he does. Saya's hand gets cut and it heals instantly in front of Hagi. Saya orders Hagi away and locks herself up thinking that he also, like so many others, will run away seeing something that inhuman. However, Hagi breaks in her room through one of the windows at night and brings the glass of medicine to feed Saya. Saya is surprised to see him and when he says he will never run away from her, they subconsciously come closer as if they were about to kiss. They halt after they realize what they were about to do and since then the two of them understand what they mean to each other. Diva gets her regular meal (a human) from Amshel and wonders why Saya likes Hagi so much and not spend time with her anymore. She seems to be obsessed with Saya and asks Amshel how she can get out of there to meet Saya. Amshel tells he cannot free her himself because of Joel but he has arranged for Saya to find the key 'accidentally' which might lead to her freedom. Indeed, Saya finds the key and decides to let Diva out on Joel's 72nd birthday. She unlocks the door, gives Diva a dress to wear for the party and leaves wondering what her sister would look like. Later Hagi comes searching for Saya and goes in the tower and just then Diva comes out of her cell. At first, Hagi is shocked to see Saya (actually Diva 'cause they have similar looks) standing in front of her clumsily dressed in the habit. Then he is horrified when she giggles and plunges her arm right through his chest to make a hole and leaves. Meanwhile, Saya returns to check why Diva is taking so long and Joel follows her. They find Hagi lying on a pool of blood with a hole in his chest. Joel tells her to give him her blood if she really wants him alive. Saya does so and Hagi screams and thrusts his limbs in pain. Joel asks Saya where Diva is and tells that she needs to be imprisoned immediately. As Saya and Joel go out in the party to look for Diva, they are terrified to see the guests dead - torn apart limb to limb as if they were mere dolls. Diva has been enjoying herself to her heart's content. Joel tries to shoot but Amshel stops it without getting hurt saying he has achieved immortality. Diva attacks Joel while relating to her sister how she killed Hagi. Saya goes berserk for the very first time and her dance with flame and blood starts. Amshel flees with Diva as it is mortally dangerous for any of them to be there with a berserk Saya. When Saya regains her senses, she finds the whole zoo massacred and herself and Joel covered in blood. Before dying Joel expresses to her his regrets of letting the two sisters live and asks Saya for one favor: kill Diva. By then, Hagi is healed and he staggers to the place where Saya is. There she cuts her long hair with a stroke of a glass shard and vows to fulfill the last words of Joel. ---- While Kai had been reading Joel's Diary, Diva summoned all her chevaliers: Amshel, Solomon, James and Nathan to escort her to Saya. Amshel has other plans which he relayed to Solomon beforehand - to capture Riku while they diverged the attention of Saya and Red Shield. And so the five intruders landed on boards the Red Shield HQ deck. Finally the time has come for the sisters to meet again. Category:Manga Chapters Category:Blood+ Manga